Astral Projection
Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. While in "astral mode", powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers whilst astral projecting. Types of Astral Projection There are two types of Astral Projection that have been shown: * Projecting yourself onto the physical plane with a corporeal body. * Projecting yourself onto the spiritual plane as an invisible spirit. Corporeal Form This form of astral projecting allows the user to interact with other people and vice versa. In Prue Halliwell's case, telekinesis is used to move her astral form outside the body and to keep her in "astral mode". Because of this, she can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, this limitation can be overcome after excessive exercise with the power. Though her Telekinesis is neutralized, she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells. When astral projecting, the user's body will become unconscious. When new to the power, the body will collapse and fall to the ground, although, more experienced users will be able to let their body stand still. This form of Astral Projection is most common for beings such as witches and can be recognized by a pink flash that accompanies the projection when it appears and disappears. Demonic beings astral project with another form, and invisible form. Invisible Form This form of astral projection allows the user to appear invisible and make a telepathic connection with someone. While in "astral mode", the user of this form can implant thoughts and suggestions to other people. The suggestions can be heard by anyone or by an individual, depending on the concentration and strength of the user. Barbas is a prime example of demons who use this ability. He learned to astral project from another demon, whilst in purgatory, in return for that demon's freedom. Together, with his power to read fears, Barbas gained much strength over his victims, allowing him to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of his victims and creating illusions. It also allowed Barbas to attack and manipulate his victims without them ever knowing that he implanted any thoughts, as well as attack them from a distance. Exhaustion When new to the power, astral projecting can be exhausting for its users as it requires a lot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves. This also causes their astral selves to not last very long. Over time, users will master the skill to use their ability without fatigue and maintain an astral self for a longer period of time. Very advanced users will even master the skill to be awake in both their physical body as well as their astral form. However, this would require a lot of energy, exhausting even the most advanced users. Teaching Astral Projection Astral Projection is one of the few (if not only) powers that can be taught to those who do not naturally possess it. However, spells and potions are favored for those who do not possess the power and do not have or want to take the time to learn this ability. Users Natural Power * Prue Halliwell: 'while a witch, and while becoming Whitelighter. * [[Carl Grimes|'Carl Grimes]]: He shares this power with Prue, along with Telekinesis and Prue's past life's power Cryokinesis. (WWTW) Notes and Trivia * While Prue was temporarily an Empath, her power of astral projection was augmented by empathy, which allowed her to stay awake in both her physical body as well as her astral self. * Prue and her cousin Carl Grimes share this power. (WWTW). * The Demonic Wasteland is located on the Astral Plane. In order for someone to visit the wasteland, they have to astral project onto the plane. * The Halliwell's Book of Shadows contains a spell which allows witches without this power to astral project. ** The book also contains a spell that allows witches to summon an astral form to their location against their will * While in astral mode, a user's fears can not be read by Barbas. * When a being astral projects, their astral self would ways manifest wearing the clothes they currently have on. References # Astral Projection - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Supportive Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Passive Powers Category:Teleportation Powers